Untitled
by Yellowwolf
Summary: JimBlair slash! The guys realize they have feelings for each other after Jim tells Blair about a comment Meaghan made.


**Author's note:** Something I found while looking through my stories. Figured I might as well post it. Sorry for the spelling mistakes. Was written a year ago and I'm quite pleased to say my English has improved since then. Read and Review!

xxxx

Blair grabbed a beer out of the fridge and reclaimed his earlier place by the kitchen table. He tucked a strand of hair that had escaped his ponytail behind his ear and pushed his glasses further up his nose. He'd been correcting papers since eleven am. It was now six hours later and the letters were starting to dance in front of his eyes but it had to get corrected. He rubbed his forehead and heaved a deep sigh. He really needed to cut back on his hours with Jim at the PD but unfortunately, he'd grown quite fond of the police work. Today was a forced day off from the PD because Jim had reminded him the night before he still needed to correct those papers. How Jim knew about the papers would remain a mystery forever.

His day hadn't started well. Jim had forgotten to wake him up although he had the feeling Jim had let him sleep because he'd been yawning a lot the past few days. They'd gone on several stakeouts and Blair hadn't slept much. They didn't even have lunch together which became a routine. Jim had left a message on the answering machine to say he didn't have time for lunch and wouldn't be able to make it because Simon was acting like a slave driver again. Around one, Jim had called to make sure he'd eaten which of course he hadn't and Jim had pretty much made him eat while still on the phone.

He was glad Jim cared but sometimes, the Sentinel got worse then his mother. His over protectiveness streaks were as cute as they were annoying but Blair didn't complain. It was nice to have someone that protected you and helped you.

An hour later, the key turned in the lock and a tired looking Sentinel entered their home.

"Hey, Chief." Jim greeted before he hung his coat away and placed his keys in the key basket.

"Hey, man. How was your day?" Blair asked, not looking up from his papers because he was afraid the words would switch places if he looked away now.

"Same as usual. Caught bad guys, avoided paperwork by catching more bad guys and annoyed everyone until I could go home, much to their joy." Jim answered which earned him a deep laugh from Blair.

"No problems with your senses?"

"None."

"Great."

"So how was your day?"

"I'm about ready to take your gun and kill myself or one of the students if I read one more paper with grammar mistakes that even foreigners don't make."

"That bad?" Jim asked sympathetically as he seated himself opposite from Blair who looked up with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Even worse then the way you write. Ever heard of spell check?"

"That thing hates me, Chief, I'm telling ya. It says everything's wrong."

"That's because it is." Blair teased.

"How very supportive of you." Jim said mock hurt but the chuckle that escaped him betrayed him.

"You want to know what I think, Jim? You have a phobia for spell checks."

Jim laughed genuinely. "Maybe I do. Besides who needs a computer when you've got a better spell check?" he said winking at Blair.

"On second thought you don't need a spell check because you let me do all the work."

"True."

Blair rolled his eyes and returned to reading and correcting a paper. He was totally oblivious to Jim watching him, admiring his beauty. Jim loved the way how light just reflected on Blair's hair. It made the curls look various colors, depending on the angle. Even the slightest bit of light had a gorgeous effect. Sometimes the strands looked red, sometimes they were gold, sometimes they were the most beautiful and richest brown that existed on the face of this earth.

And then his eyes… They were so incredibly blue. It was like watching in the clear waters of the ocean. You know how deep it is but you can't help but take that jump and before you know it, you're drowning. Jim had zoned more the once on those eyes and always managed to spin a believable story. It was a miracle Blair hadn't figured out just why he always stared at him.

He couldn't forget Blair's lips. They were perfect, full. God, he loved it when Blair talked and he could just look at his mouth moving while not really hearing the words. Hearing the sweet voice, yes. The words no.

He had it bad for his best friend. He'd realized that some time ago. He tore his eyes away from the most beautiful man in the world and concentrated on other matters.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"Dinner! Shit, I completely forgot! It's my turn to cook so I'll get on it right away." Blair said, wide-eyed. He'd completely forgotten about dinner.

"No, you finish that. I'll cook." Jim said quickly which earned him a grateful smile from Blair.

"Thanks and I'm sorry."

"No problem, Chief. So what do you want?"

"Doesn't matter."

Jim squeezed Blair's shoulder as he passed him and then busied himself with chopping vegetables, preparing the meat and making mashed potatoes while Blair attempted to get his grading done as soon as possible but he suddenly found focusing very difficult.

The warmth of Jim's hand still lingered on his shoulder. It had burned through his flannel shirt. He craved these casual touches while at the same time they drove him crazy. He tried to lean into Jim's touches as often as possible without making it obvious. He loved it when Jim ruffled his hair, patted his shoulder or cheek or placed that protective hand on the small of his back. They made him feel cherished and loved. Jim loved him, he knew it only not in the way he prayed Jim loved him.

He had the hots for Jim but he had to admit to himself it went way deeper then that. He loved Jim and he was very attracted to him. Jim was gorgeous. Beautiful smile, great eyes and his body… Damn, he looked like a Greek god. It was amazing. He'd caught glimpses of that beautiful body and all he had been able to do was stare. He couldn't believe Jim hadn't noticed yet.

He was very glad when he was done half an hour later. He took of his glasses, rested his head on the table with a sigh and closed his eyes.

"I take it that means you're done." Jim stated rather then asking. The voice seemed to come from behind Blair but he didn't open his eyes to check if he was right.

"Yeah, I am."

Blair nearly jumped when he felt Jim's hands on his shoulders and his Sentinel started to work on the knots he found there.

"Jim-"

"Shh, Blair. You're too tense." Jim soothed. Blair muttered something that sounded like an agreement. Jim smiled affectionately and started massaging harder. A moan drifted up to his ears which meant Blair didn't seem to mind at all. Jim didn't either. Any excuse to touch Blair was a good one. His hands seemed to soak up the warmth of Blair's body. When another moan caught Jim's attention, he bit his lip. He was glad Blair was enjoying it but he was too, perhaps a little too much. Those sounds… He couldn't help but wonder if those were the kind of sounds Blair made in bed. He told himself that wasn't a subject he should be thinking about right now. Not when Blair was so close and just might sense something.

Although he really didn't want to stop because he very much liked those moans, he had to. It was that or burn the food and the part of his brain that was still getting more blood then other parts told him that wasn't an option, no matter how appealing it was.

He patter Blair's shoulder to let him know he was done, thought about something else then Blair's moans and stiffly walked into the kitchen.

Blair slowly opened his eyes and looked at his friend's retreating back or more specifically that fine ass. He was quite surprised about this turn of events. Jim had never done anything like that before and that was a shame because Jim was damn good.

"Can I do something to help?" Blair asked eventually after he told his body to calm down.

"Yeah, you can set the table."

Blair got to his feet and wandered into the kitchen to get plates, placemats, forks and knives.

"Thanks." He said as he brushed past Jim who ruffled his hair.

"You're quite welcome."

While Blair set the table, he couldn't stop thinking about how good Jim was. He was more relaxed then he'd been in ages. They ate while having some light conversation and the usual banter and teasing.

"You know, Megan said something funny today." Jim said casually. He pushed his plate away to indicate he was done. Blair was still eating.

"Yeah, what?"

"She said we're like a married couple."

Blair nearly choked on his food and Jim heard Blair's heartbeat spike.

"She does have a point." Jim told, leaning back as he watched the blush appear on Blair's cheeks.

"What do you mean?"

"We are kind of domestic, we have all kind of routines, we touch each other all the time, we're way too protective over each other. Do I need to go on?"

"No, I get it." Blair said quietly. "I'll move out."

"What?" Jim exclaimed shocked as he like Blair got to his feet. This wasn't supposed to happen. This was supposed to be a conversation in which he'd subtly find out whether Blair had some feelings for him or not.

"It's true what Megan said and she's been only here for three months. Imagine what everyone else thinks."

"What do you care what they think?"

"I don't but I don't work there. You do. I know what they say about us, Jim. I know some say the only reason I'm still living with you is because I'm a good fuck. I should've moved out a long time ago. This isn't good for you reputation."

Jim did not like the guilty tone in Blair's voice and he also didn't like the way Blair didn't dare to meet his eyes.

"Since when do I give a damn about my reputation? Let them think what they want!"

"Come on, Jim. Some people there are real assholes. I've got threatened before and you so not need that."

"Yes, there are assholes but they can go fuck themselves. And why am I only hearing about them threatening you now?"

"I thought you knew!" Blair exclaimed for the first time in that conversation meeting his eyes. Jim could see Blair was honestly shocked and he couldn't believe Blair thought he'd known.

"Blair, trust me when I say that if I'd known, those guys would be eating through straws right now." Jim said solemnly and Blair didn't doubt it for a second.

"Look, it's time for me to move out anyway. How long have we been living together?"

"Three years, two months and ten days." Jim muttered.

Blair's eyes widened in shock. "That was supposed to be rhetorical."

"I know. Why don't we grab a beer and sit down on the couch? I need to tell you something and it's important."

That immediately got Blair's attention and he forgot all about the moving out because he was way too interested in what Jim had to say. He grabbed two beers and sat down, waiting for Jim to take the other.

Blair watched interested as Jim drank half of the beer at once. Whatever it was, it seemed big so Blair just waited instead of playing twenty questions.

Jim didn't know where in the world to start or how to express his feelings. He wasn't good with this stuff. He knew from experience that it would probably come out wrong and he'd end up offending Blair somehow.

"Ah, to hell with it." Jim muttered as he slid over to Blair. Actions spoke louder then words anyway. Blair's eyes widened as he placed his hands on both sides of Blair's face and before he could ask, Jim kissed him fully on the lips. At first, Blair didn't respond and Jim thought he'd made a horrible mistake but then Blair's lips invitingly opened under his and he slid his tongue in, exploring every inch of that hot mouth.

Blair moaned and changed form sitting next to Jim to straddling him which was easier. Jim's hands dropped from his face to his hips and he trusted up, letting Blair feel he was hard. A surprised moan was the result but Blair pressed down, letting Jim feel his own hardness.

They eventually had to pull apart when breathing became necessary and stared in each other's eyes, blue meeting blue. Desire, passion and, much to Blair's surprise, love flowed between them.

"Are you sure about this?" Blair asked, his eyes showing such insecurity that it actually made Jim smile softly.

"Yeah, you?"

All doubt Blair might've had flew out the window at the sound of Jim's husky voice.

"Yeah, but-"

"We'll talk later." Jim promised, cutting Blair off before he started analyzing the whole thing. If he let Blair talk now, there would be no stopping him and he wasn't exactly up for any talk with Blair straddling his lap.

Blair nodded. He didn't feel up like too much talking either. He found Jim's lips again and they made out on the couch some more. The next time they pulled apart, their shirts were missing and Blair couldn't figure out how that happened. He sat back a bit and hesitantly touched Jim's chest. Jim smiled encouragingly and leaned his head back to enjoy as well as in invitation. Blair got the clue and started placing light kissing all over Jim's throat before moving to sucking and gentle biting while he skimmed Jim's chest with his hands.

Jim's hands never left Blair's hips but they tightened as he moaned in pleasure.

"Blair, upstairs." Jim managed to mumble. Blair nodded and somehow clumsily climbed off his lap but managed to keep his balance. He grabbed Jim's hands and pulled him with him, upstairs to Jim's big bedroom with a very big bed, ideal for making out.

Blair laid down while Jim leaned one elbow and looked at him mysteriously.

"What?" Blair asked, feeling a blush creep up his cheeks.

"You're beautiful." Jim said, tracing Blair's cheek with one finger. Blair's blush deepened and he smiled. "Have you done this before?"

"Yeah, you?"

"No."

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to do." Jim said not liking the way Blair's heartbeat had sped up.

"I want this." Blair replied as husky as possible but Jim knew a lie when he heard one.

"No, you don't. Not yet."

"I hate it when you do that." Blair said sighing. Jim started rubbing circles on Blair's chest.

"It's okay, Blair. I don't want this relationship for sex. I'm over that stage."

"Me too, Jim but you want this." Blair said placing his hand over the bulge in Jim's pants. Jim pulled his hand away and entwined their fingers.

"This isn't about what I want. This is about what we both want, okay? You don't have to feel obligated to something you're not ready for just because I want it. A relationship does not work that way."

"Never figured you were so sweet." Blair said as he tore his eyes away from Jim to look at the ceiling. Jim laughed and kissed Blair's hand before letting go.

"Roll over."

Shocked blue eyes met Jim's and Jim couldn't help but burst out in laughter. "Don't you remember my speech? Even my memory isn't that bad."

Blair turned red and rolled over, mumbling a sorry.

"You trust me right?"

"Of course I do!" Blair exclaimed as he rested his head in his hands. Jim straddled Blair and heard Blair's heartbeat speed up.

"Relax, I'm not going to do anything."

"You try to relax with that thing pressing against your ass." Blair muttered and Jim burst out in laughter before he placed his hands on Blair's shoulders and started massaging again.

"I could get used to this." Blair sighed happily as he felt himself once again relax.

"Good, because I will to this as often as you want."

"Cool… you're really good, man."

"Thank you." Jim grinned and then turned serious as a long string of moans followed each other. Blair didn't make it easy for him.

Just as Blair was dropping off to sleep, the phone rang, bringing both out of their daze.

"Ignore it." Blair said, his voice drowsy.

"Can't do that, Chief." Jim said, placing a quick kiss on Blair's shoulder. He hurried downstairs to pick up the phone.

Blair sighed in disappointment and got up as well.

"Okay, Simon, we'll be there in ten." Jim said before he hung up and threw Blair his shirt.

"We've got a murder."

"Brilliant. Let's go." They both got dressed. Blair was about to open the door but Jim pushed it shut again. One hand remained against the door and the other went around Blair's waist as he turned around.

"Can't go without a kiss." Jim said. Blair smiled and didn't object when his mouth was taken by Jim.

Two months later, Blair once again found himself correcting papers while his lover was away to a murder scene. Blair had wanted to tag along but Jim had more or less forbade him and Blair of course obeyed… after a lot of insisting on Jim's part.

Around six, Jim entered, hung away his coat and came over to him. Blair looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Jim leaned down for a quick kiss.

"Hey, how did it go?"

"Good. Missed you though. Couldn't wait to get home."

"I've been waiting too. I'm kind of hungry after all that correcting." Blair said with the sweetest smile Jim had ever seen. He rolled his eyes.

"I had something else in mind but your wish is my command." Jim said with a bow.

"I'm nearly done with this so after dinner, I'm all yours." Blair said seductively.

"Can't wait!" Jim said grinning. He leaned down for a more thorough kiss and let a smiling Blair finish his grading while he prepared dinner.

**The end**


End file.
